


Affections Touching Across Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers go to space, F/M, Peter meets humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of an attack on the Avengers in their new secret base of Wakanda, Wanda tries to protect their team from the blast. The result leads them on the other side of the universe. Scott/Wanda/Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affections Touching Across Stars

Summary: In the midst of an attack on the Avengers in their new secret base of Wakanda, Wanda tries to protect their team from the blast. The result leads them on the other side of the universe. GOTG/Avengers. Scott/Wanda/Peter

Notes: Everything is the same except Steve kept his shield

Affections Touching Across Stars

Chapter One: Terra

* * *

_Wakanda, Secret Avengers Hideout._

Wanda squinted as she looked up at the hot Wakandan Sun above her. Compared to the cold weather of her homeland, the African nation was proving to be a large burden on her as she shrivelled underneath its strong rays. Especially since she was wearing her uniform, meant for much colder climates.

Adjusting had been tough for the past few weeks. King T'Challa despite his support could not be too blatant about his support for the Avengers. He could not even tell his people that they were here. Which was hard since as the only non-Wakandans, they all stuck out like sore thumbs. The famously xenophobic country had made travelling a pain for the young witch.

Steve had called them the secret avengers. Heroes who could travel freely, protect the world without the UN second guessing them at every turn like the public avengers, that Tony now ran. To be there even if the world told them they couldn't.

Wanda had been spending her weeks practicing her powers, making larger and larger barriers. Anything to prevent what had occur in Nigeria from ever occurring again.

"So just telling everyone we're here," Falcon asked as the "Secret" Avengers waited patiently on the private Helipad for their new arrival. The Private Plane just minutes away. Scott had been pretty passionate of them all being in their suits to greet his guests. "What part of secret do you not get?"

"Hey, Hank and Hope aren't just anyone." Scott defended, the only one in comfortable, casual clothing. "They can keep a secret. That old man has been keeping secrets from Starks since this one was in diapers. And I need some help with my suit. Needs to get fixed."

"If Scott says they're good I trust him." Steve agreed. At this Scott stuck his tongue out on Sam.

Wanda smiled at the immature action.

Wanda had been slightly jealous of the way Scott had so quickly integrated himself into the group. Despite being the newest member he was far closer with everyone else than Wanda had ever managed over the past few months _. "It's a guy thing," he explained to her one day. "It's how we bond. Farts, boogers, monster trucks. World saving adventures, you know how it is. But everyone likes the pretty girl of the team way more, don't worry about it."_

" _Is that so?"_

" _If you look behind you. You`ll see Sam and Steve glaring at me and Clint sharpening an arrow. They like you way more than me, Red."_

"You just called them to get your girlfriend over here," Clint teased.

"We went on two dates," Scott corrected. "We're not a thing. We're keeping it light. Breezy. As the kids say it nowadays we're keeping on the DL. Isn't that right, Wanda?"

"DL?" Wanda repeated, her English failing her temporarily as she tried to decipher the acronym. "What does that mean?"

"It means Tic-tac here doesn't know he's been dumped," Sam explained to the sokovian witch with a wink.

After a few more minutes of Clint and Sam mercilessly teasing the former thief, the plane slowly descended in front of them. A woman was the first to exit the plane. She must have been the Hope Van Dyne, that Scott had described. She was a few years older than Wanda with short black hair in a bob. She was wearing a black pantsuit and had her eyes covered by a pair of designer sunglasses.

"Scott!" She said as she gave the man a hug. "You really fucked up this time didn't you?"

"Not my fault," Scott protested. "Hope Van Dyne, this is everyone. It's Captain America, over there. I'm best friends with Captain America now. I'm that big."

"It's Pym now. I heard about your antics," Hope said as she watched the Captain grimace. She took off her sunglasses and Wanda saw that she had bright hazel orbs behind them. "Plus the youtube videos are going crazy. Luis wanted me to tell you, 'it was tight,' before I left. "

"That's always the best thing you can call millions of dollars of R&D, I suppose," An elderly voice said. Wanda saw a older man clearly in his 70s come off the plane with a head full of silver hair. The man walked up to Steve and held out his hand, "Captain America, it's an honor. I'm Hank Pym."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Steve said respectfully, taking the hand and giving him a firm shake. "Scott, told me a lot about you."

"It's all shit," Hank said bluntly. Turning his attention back to the thief he barked, "Now Scott, show me how you fucked up my suit."

As the group of heroes escorted their guests to their new compound, Wanda was suddenly overcome with a sense of dread. She turned around to see nothing but the Pilot adjusting his controls.

Odd.

Wanda could have sworn she felt something.

* * *

After giving Hope and Hank a tour of the facility, Hank retired to the work shop with Scott to do some repairs to his suits while Hope remained with the rest of the avengers to grab lunch.

"So what do you call yourself?" Sam asked. "You got to have picked out a name."

"The Wasp," She announced with her hands in her pocket and with a pop, her pantsuit was suddenly empty. Suddenly she was the size of Wanda's hand. Her suit yellow where Scott's was Red. Four transparent wings were behind her flapping away. Her face now covered by a mask.

"That's impressive," Steve said appreciatively. "Scott can't fly."

"I'm a lot better at the suit than Scott," She explained. Her voice now much higher in pitch and she floated around the team confidently. "I sting too."

"My kind of woman," Sam whistled. "Any chance Scott's gonna get any of this?"

She transformed back to normal size, still in her suit. "The Wasp Suit is more advanced than the Ant-Man suit. It's much more than Scott can handle at the moment."

"It's impressive."

"Honestly, I'm really more interested in your powers." Hope said, turning her attention to Wanda, who suddenly felt like the center of attention. She formed a slight ball of red energy around her fingertips.

"That's amazing," Hope said. "You and Vision have been fascinating me since you guys debuted. Is it really true, he's a robot?"

The mention of the robot was a sharp pang in the witch's heart. "He's a man. Just synthetic."

Hope quickly changed the subject, updating them on what's been going on in New York. Publically, to the world the avengers had died due to the actions of Helmut Zemo. It was a nicer way than saying that they lost track of several national heroes in a single day. So publically they weren't going to be hunted.

"They've been recruiting since you've left. The avengers I mean. Their ranks have been gutted since…" Hope trailed off. "Jessica Jones and Luke Cage have joined the avengers. They're going to be announcing it officially in a few weeks."

"Never heard of them." Steve observed.

"Super strength and Invulnerability between the two of them. They work mainly in Harlem and Hell's Kitchen." Hope said. "Daredevil said no. There's also some guy in China town with energy fists who has appeared suddenly. They call him Iron Fist, I think. He says he got his powers by punching a dragon."

"Seriously, there are dragons out there?" Sam asked.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Clint asked. "He`s fruit loops for sure."

"I lived with a robot. I'm all for dragons. And any dude who punches one has got my respect." Sam said. "That guy is hard core."

"Whose hardcore?" Scott asked, now in his Ant Man suit.

"Iron Fist: Dragon Puncher of Chinatown."

"Dragons are real?" Scott inquired ecstatically.

"What, Scott? I never told you about the time I found a unicorn." Hank asked drily, closing the door behind him.

"No."

"Because I never did, dummy. They don't exist."

"Well, excuse me for having a sense of childlike wonderment. Iron Fist is my buddy. And I'll shove his dragon in his face." Scott said as the duo sat down with the rest.

Hope rolled her eyes at the duo and gave a warm smile to Wanda. "You want to get away from these boys?"

Wanda was about to make a sound of agreement when the door slammed open.

The next few moments occurred in slow motion. The Pyms pilot had a bomb strapped to his chest.

"Hail Hydra!" He declared and pushed his button.

Knowing from experience she couldn't contain the blast and the bomber long enough to get them to safety, Wanda created a wall sized barrier over her companions instead.

Wanda just had to hold to barrier while the explosion passed. Wanda moaned as the flames licked at her shield painfully. Despite all her practice she knew could feel from all the pressure being exerted on the shield had only seconds more before the force of the explosion finally broke it. She cursed as her own weakness as the other. First Pietro, than Nigeria, and now her friends. She couldn`t keep anyone safe it seemed..

She just wanted to protect them.

She just wanted them to get away.

Anywhere but here.

And all she knew was red.

* * *

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Knowhere

Pairings.

This is either gonna be Wanda/Scott or WandaPeter depending on what fits the most


End file.
